Shaman King Supreme Extras!
by Alisschan048
Summary: ¿Te gusta la historia de Sk Supreme? No te pierdas las extras de este fanfiction


_¡Hola a todos! Esta es la sorpresa de cual les hablé en el primer capítulo de Shaman King supreme._

 _Seré breve esta sección será una serie de fanfic cortos o extras relacionados con el fanfiction oficial, por así decirlo. Por cada capítulo tendrán lugar estas extras aquellas cosas que se quedaron sueltas por ahí aquí las narraré con el objetivo de entretenerlos hasta el próximo capítulo, se adentren más en los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes._

 _ **Nota: antes de leer esto tienes que leer el primer capítulo: La joven de ojos turquesa.**_

 **Extra capítulo I**

 **Antes de ir al instituto**

—¡Buenos días Annita! — dijo sonriente Yoh sirviendo un tazón de arroz.

—Yoh…—susurró la rubia— te levantaste temprano hoy.

—Jiji bueno, hoy tenemos que ir a clases. Así que me puse hacer el desayuno antes de que te despertaras— respondió tranquilamente Yoh sentándose en la mesa para desayunar.

—Yoh… —observó Anna detenidamente la comida— ¿estas son las sobras de anoche?

—¿Eh? bueno—balbuceó Yoh sudando rápidamente— solo hice un poco más para completar las sobras jiji.

—¡Como piensas que yo me conformaré con esto! —gritó la rubia desfrenadamente.

—Annita tranquila, en la noche te are una rica cena… te lo prometo—respondió nerviosamente Yoh.

La joven itako soltó un suspiro para calmarse cerrando sus ojos levemente respiró profundamente, pero algo hizo que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente. Yoh aprovecho el momento para darle un suave beso en sus labios. La rubia quedo boquiabierta por tal atrevimiento de su prometido.

—Te ves realmente hermosa cuando haces eso—dijo por lo bajo Yoh sonrojado.

Anna al ver la condición de él solo se sentó y comenzó a desayunar junto a su amado.

 **La salida de la itako**

Anna había salido del instituto para dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad. Se iva a encontrar con la señora Keiko, quien la había llamado el día anterior. La itako se presenta en la recepción de un gran edificio empresarial. A su vez la secretaria la llevó hasta la oficina de la Sra. Asakura.

—Señora, he venido tal y como usted me lo pidió—dijo Anna tranquilamente.

—Bienvenida Anna—Respondió Keiko— Me alegra que hayas podido venir. En fin quería presentarte a una vieja amiga de la familia Asakura—dijo la mujer presentándole a otra de cabellos claros, ojos color avellana quien vestia un hermoso vestido formal—Ella es Anzu Azuma.

—Así que ella es la prometida de los Asakura—dijo delicadamente la mujer de ojos avellana.

—¿A qué se debe esta formalidad? ¿No se supone que usted señora debía informarme respecto al torneo de shamanes? —dijo Anna seriamente.

—Veras Anna ella es la mejor itako-Onmyōdō del país. Ella te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber—respondió Keiko.

—El torneo se reiniciará cuando el cielo se ilumine por unas lluvias de estrellas fugaces—dijo cautelosamente la mujer—eso será dentro de 3 meses exactos.

—En tres meses…—dijo por lo bajo Anna.

—Además que se enfrentaran a una nueva amenaza, por eso los grandes espíritus decidirán dar paso aquellos shamanes que no lograron alcanzar la primera y segunda etapa—prosiguió seriamente la mujer de ojos avellana.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso? —dijo Anna.

—Anna…—balbuceó Keiko mirando detenidamente a su compañera quien mostraba una mirada triste.

—Te diré porque—dijo pausadamente—Conocerás una shaman quien les ayudará a vencer los nuevos retos del torneo.

—Anna—interrumpió Keiko— Si ella te llega a pedir que sea tu discípula, ¡Acéptala!.

—Y ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? —respondió rudamente Anna.

Un silencio atormentador se apoderó de la sala donde se encontraban.

—Lo harás…—dijo en tono seguro Anzu—La pondrás a trabajar en la pensión. Y cuando llegue el día el Sr. Yohmei la buscará…

Anna observó detenidamente a la mujer de ojos avellana. Su mirada se torno fría como de costumbre pero aquella petición de la madre de su futuro esposo, rodeaba su cabeza atormentándola, afirmando con un movimiento la tarea que se le había asignado.

 **¿Un Motoladron?**

—Tome señorita, ¡aquí tiene el collar que me pidió! —dijo un hombre de aspecto viejo, de vestir elegante. Quien entregaba una bolsa de tela roja.

—Muchas gracias—respondió la rubia de cabellera larga, tomando cuidadosamente la bolsa, guardándola en un bolso de mano— ¡A por fin! He terminado con mis mandatos.

—¡Qué bueno Rose! Justo a tiempo—dijo un espíritu de cabellera morada.

—Por supuesto que si con mis patines todo será mas rápido—dijo la chica mostrándose alegre—¡Mira Kaguya!

La mujer de cabellos morado observó aquel lugar que la joven rubia señalaba con tanta emoción. Un local exhibía un hermoso vestido. Rose no pudo contenerse y se quedó prendada por él.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —musitó la chica.

—¡Eh! Ro-se… no deberías distraerte— interrumpió Kaguya— Recuerda que tienes que entregar ese collar sano y salvo.

—Jaja, tranquila este collar, nadie podrá quitármelo de las manos—dijo la rubia altaneramente. Pero no se percató de que eran perseguidas por un sujeto extraño, quien se acercaba a ella arrebatándole lo que traía con tanto recelo.

—¡No puede ser! —Dijo Kaguya— ¡te lo ha robado!

—¡Oiga viejo decrepito! Devuélvamelo eso es mío—exclamó Rose enfurecida.

—Niña estúpida—respondió aquel hombre—Si lo quieres ven por él— aseveró el hombre haciendo rugidos muy fuertes con su motocicleta, marchándose rápidamente.

—¡No! Maldición me castigaran muy fuerte si no lo recupero—dijo acelerada la chica empezando a patinar lo más rápido posible.

 **¿Los shamnes?**

—Mira Rose, los shamanes son personas que con ayuda de los espíritus pueden hacer cosas increíbles, ya que sus habilidades son traspasadas a ellos—aseveró Manta, entusiasmado por cada palabra que le dirigía a la rubia.

—¿Cosas increíble? Eso es como… lo que hiciste hace un rato, ¿no Yoh? —preguntó curiosa Rose mientras picaba cuidadosamente las verduras.

—Jiji, así es—respondió Yoh— Aunque un shaman no solo se trata de utilizar las habilidades, sino que también tenemos que ayudar a los seres humanos convivir con la naturaleza.

—Convivir… con la naturaleza—dijo por lo bajo Rose— Pero por que esa mujer nos atacaría repentinamente…

—No lo se, quizás sea por el torneo de shamanes—añadió Yoh.

—¿Torneo de shamanes? —preguntó Rose.

—Es verdad, el torneo de shamanes es aquel evento que hace cada 500 años para elegir aquel salvador del mundo—agregó Manta— Aquel salvador se le conoce como shaman King.

—Shaman King…—balbuceó Rose— ¡Yo quiero participar!

—Puff… no puedes Rosita—bufó Yoh haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no puedo? —reclamó Rose.

—Mira Rose, hace varios meses se suspendió el torneo, ya que Hao se había apoderado de los grandes espíritus. Pero gracias a mi amigo Yoh el pudo detenerlo—dijo Manta tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Grandes espíritus, Hao? —dijo dudosa la rubia rascándose la cabeza—creo que es mucha información para mi cerebro.

—Si verdad, pero eso no es todo… durante nuestro viaje se conocieron muchos amigos y otros no tanto pero todos tenia sueños que querían cumplir, por eso el torneo les abría las puertas a esos sueños. Por eso todos los shamanes participaban en el torneo— dijo Manta.

—Cumplir… los sueños de las personas—balbuceó Rose— Ese.. es un poder inimaginable… Es como un genio de la lámpara concediendo sus deseos.

—Jaja, ¿de qué cuento de saliste? — Dijo sonriente yoh observando los ojos ilusionados de la chica —Algo así es el poder de un shaman King…

Por un momento los ojos del castaño y de la rubia se miraban fijamente. Yoh no pudo evitar desviarle la mirada rápidamente. Rose se entretuvo entre sus pensamientos, aquel castaño le hacía recordar a alguien.

 **¿Maestro?**

—Maestro Amidamaru..—dijo suavemente Kaguya quien se dirigía al samurái de cabellos violetas.

—¿Ma-estro? —Balbuceó tímidamente el samurái— Señorita Kaguya noe s necesario que me llame maestro…

—¿No puedo? —preguntó la pelimorada acercándose mas al espíritu.

—No es… es-so—dijo tímidamente Amidamaru.

—¡Es increíble como manejas esa espada! —dijo Kaguya.

—¿Usted lo cree seño-rita? —respondió nerviosamente Amidamaru.

—¡Si! —aseveró Kaguya— Amida, ¿algún día me enseñaras?

Ambos espíritus se miraron fijamente, Amidamaru se sintió avergonzado y al mismo tiempo intimidado, nunca había tenido una conversación con una mujer hermosa y mucho menos sabia que responder a tal petición. Solo afirmo tímidamente con su cabeza, provocando que la espíritu de cabellos morados se le tirara encima de felicidad.


End file.
